Don't Go
by BubuDeer
Summary: "Maafkan aku," / "Aku mencintaimu, Lu" / "Tidak bisakah kau bertahan-" / "-Untukku" ... Special Fic for Even HunHan Bubble Tea Couple


"_Maafkan aku," _

"_Aku mencintaimu, Lu"_

"_Tidak bisakah kau bertahan-"_

"_-Untukku"_

**HunHan**

"Sehunnie….."

Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam. Tangannya tak lepas dari surai lembut si mungil yang ada dipelukannya.

"Aku ingin Sehunnie menemaniku seharian besok." Sehun mengernyit bingung.

"Wae? Sehunnie tak mau?" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Merasa sebal pada Sehun yang tak menanggapinya.

"Aisshh, siapa yang tidak mau, eoh? Apapun untukmu, _baobei_." Ujarnya sambil mencubit hidung mancung Luhan dengan gemas. Luhan hanya terkekeh kecil membuat Sehun ikut terkekeh.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau tidur. Besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang." Luhan mengangguk patuh lalu menyamankan dirinya dipelukan Sehun.

**HunHan**

Pagi begitu cerah, Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menggeliat pelan lalu membuka matanya. "Selamat pagi, rusa ku sayang."

Luhan tersenyum lalu mengecup singkat bibir Sehun, "Selamat pagi,"

"Sebaiknya Sehunnie mandi dulu, aku akan kebawah menemui mama." Setelah melihat Sehun mengangguk, Luhan turun kelantai bawah rumahnya. Ia melihat mamanya sedang memasak sesuatu.

"Mama…" Mama Luhan menoleh sambil tetap mengaduk yang Luhan kira sup itu. "Ada apa, Luhan."

"Aku akan pergi dengan Sehun seharian ini. Ini hari terakhirnya disini, besok dia akan kembali ke Seoul."

"Tapi kesehatanmu masih belum-,"

"Tidak, Ma. Aku takut tidak bisa bertemu Sehun setelah ini. Setelah aku memutuskan untuk pergi."

Mama Luhan menghela nafas, "Baiklah."

Luhan tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

Luhan berbalik menuju kamarnya kembali. Pandangannya bertemu dengan Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. "Oh, kau sudah selesai?"

"Hmm… sebaiknya kau juga cepat mandi, Lu. Dan jangan lupa menggunakan air hangat, eum?"

"Siap, Kapten." Sehun mengusak kepala Luhan dengan sayang. "Cepatlah, baobei."

"Iya, Sehunnieeeee.."

Setelah selesai dengan acara mandi dan yang lainnya, mereka segera berangkat untuk kencan sehari mereka.

Dimulai dari jalan-jalan disekitar taman yang berada tak jauh dari rumah Luhan. Udara pagi yang begitu segar membuat mereka begitu bersemangat. Lu Han tak henti-hentinya untuk tersenyum. Oh, ia bahkan lupa jika besok Sehun –mungkin- sudah tak bersamanya.

"Sehunnie, ayo kita mengambil gambar berdua,"

Sehun tersenyum pada Lu Han dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada ponsel Lu Han. "Wae? Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?"

"Kau yang memegang ponselnya, Hunnie."

Uh, Lu Han-nya benar-benar imut. Bagaimana bisa Lu Han bertingkah imut pada usianya yang sudah 24 itu.

Ah, tapi tidak apa-apa. Sehun menyukai Lu Han dengan segala tingkahnya. Termasuk yang satu itu.

Hari beranjak siang saat Sehun dan Lu Han memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah bangku dibawah pohon maple yang daunnya berguguran. Lu Han menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Sehun. Memejamkan matanya dengan damai.

"Kau lelah, Lu?"

"Hm."

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu?" Lu Han membuka matanya lalu menatap Sehun. Namun, ia masih tetap pada posisinya. Lu Han tampak berpikir dengan pose imutnya, "Eumm… aku ingin _Ice Cream_."

"_Andwe_! Kau tidak boleh, _arra_?"

"Aishh…. Tadi menanyaiku ingin apa, sekarang kau malah melarang. Huh,"

"Bukan begi—,"

"Aku benci Sehunnie. Menyebalkan." Lu Han menegakkan duduknya, tangannya bersedekap dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Pandangannya ia alihkan dari Sehun.

"Deer…" Sehun mencoba menyentuh pundak Lu Han namun segera ditepis oleh namja mungil itu.

"Jangan menyentuhku," Sehun membelalak.

"Dan Jangan menyebut namaku dengan panggilan itu." Sehun merasa bola matanya akan keluar saking kagetnya.

_Oh, Baby Deer nya sedang merajuk._

"Aku akan membelikanmu boneka rusa yang besar, Baby. Eottae?" bujuk Sehun. Lu Han masih tak bergeming. Meskipun sebenarnya ia merasa tertarik dengan bujukan Sehun. Tapi, ayolah… ia akan tetap mempertahankan harga dirinya sampai ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Mata Lu Han bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah karena Sehun tak berbicara lagi semenjak mengeluarkan kalimat bujukan yang diberikan pada dirinya tadi. Dirinya sedikit was-was. Tapi, sekali lagi ia tak mau bicara dulu sebelum Sehun mengajaknya bicara.

"Bagaimana dengan boneka rusa dan _Ice Cream_,?" Sehun tersenyum jahil kali ini. Lu Han sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dirinya dan tersenyum tak jelas. "Benarkah? Hunnie mau membelikanku _Ice Cream_ dan boneka rusa?" mata Lu Han berbinar.

"Jika kau memaafkanku," Sehun menatap Lu Han. "Iya….. aku memaafkan Sehunnie."

Sehun mencubit pelan hidung mungil Lu Han. "Eh, tapi Sehunnie salah apa sampai harus dimaafkan," Lu Han terlihat berpikir dengan wajah imut dan polosnya.

"Huh, jangan berwajah begitu, Deer. Kau mau ku makan, eoh?" Sehun terkikik melihat mata Lu Han yang melebar. "Ani. Aku masih ingin makan _Ice Cream_."

**HunHan**

Sehun masih menunggui Lu Han yang belum selesai dengan _Ice Cream_ nya. Bagaimana tidak? Kekasih nya itu memesan satu cup jumbo _Ice Cream. _Lihatlah cara makannya itu, uh… benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Wajahnya bahkan sebentar lagi akan penuh dengan _Ice Cream._ Oh, tidak – tidak, maksudnya hanya sekitar bibirnya saja yang penuh dengan _Ice Cream._

"Baby.. pelan-pelan makan-nya. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, heum?" Ujar Sehun sembari tangannya mengelap sekitar bibir Lu Han dengan tisu. Lu Han mendongak dari _Ice Cream _nya.

'_Ya, mungkin kau tidak. Tapi, bagaimana denganku-,'_

Lu Han mengerjap, "Ini enak, Hunnie. Aku tak mau kau mengambilnya jika aku makan terlalu lelet. Sebenarnya kau ingin, kan?" tatapannya mengintimidasi. Ouh, imutnya…

"Tidak, sayang. Aku malah akan mengambilnya jika kau makan terlalu rakus."

Lu Han menghela napas, "_Arrasseo_… _arrasseo_"

"Cha! Selesai," pekik Lu Han. "Hunnie… ayo kita nonton film."

"Ini masih siang, Baby."

"Ani, ini waktu yang tepat. Nanti malam Sehunnie sudah harus beristirahat untuk kembali ke Seoul besok, ya.. ya… ya?"

'_Bagaimana aku tidak luluh jika kau menatapku seperti itu,'_

"_Kkaja_,"

"Aku ingin film yang saaaaangat romantis," Ujar Lu Han saat mereka sudah sampai di gedung bioskop. "Ani, kita pilih film _action_ saja."

"_Ani_…. Aku ingin film romantis." Dan lagi-lagi Sehun mengalah. Berterimakasih lah pada wajah Lu Han yang membuatnya menurut itu, serta tingkahnya juga.

Sehun terlihat bosan saat menonton film pilihan Lu Han tersebut. Ia bahkan menguap beberapa kali, ia merasa ngantuk. Heol, ini bahkan masih siang. Atau menjelang sore? Entahlah…

**HunHan**

Lu Han masih saja menangis. Ia terisak-isak kecil di gendongan Sehun. Salahkan film tadi yang berakhir dengan _sad ending _hingga membuat Lu Han-nya menangis. Ia bersumpah tak akan mengiinkan Lu Han menonton film itu lagi.

"Tenang, sayang. Itu hanya film, itu hanya karangan manusia." Sehun kembali menenangkan Lu Han.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam dulu, eum? Di resto itu?" Yah, mereka melewatisebuah resto yang lumayan ramai. Dipenuhi orang-orang yang merasa lapar di malam hari. Sebenarnya ini masih jam setengah tujuh sih.

Sehun merasakan Lu Han menggeleng. Kepala rusa mungilnya itu melesak lebih dalam pada perpotongan leher dan bahu Sehun, mencari kenyamanan. "Aku ingin makan masakan Mama saja," Suaranya serak,oh… _poor_ Lu Hannie.

.

.

"Sekarang Lu Hannie mandi dulu, aku mandi di kamar mandi lantai satu." Ucap Sehun setelah ia menurunkan Lu Han di kamarnya. Lu Han mengangguk sekilas dan Sehun langsung berbalik untuk menuju lantai satu.

**HunHan**

Pagi menjelang, dan hari ini Sehun sudah harus kembali ke Seoul. Terlihat Sehun yang sedang memasukkan barang-barangnya di bagasi mobil, ia akan diantar oleh ayah Lu Han ke bandara. Apakah Lu Han ikut?

Tidak. Ia beralasan bahwa aka nada banyak orang disana dan ia takut diantara banyak orang itu adalah EXO-L. Dan ia juga takut jika ia akan menahan Sehun dan memaksa ikut ke Seoul jika ia kebandara.

Dan Sehun percaya, ia juga berpikiran jika Lu han ikut mengantar ke bandara ia pasti tak akan segera naik pesawat karena lebih memilih memandangi wajah kekasihnya itu. "Jaga diri baik-baik, ok?" Lu han mengangguk patuh saat mendengar penuturan Sehun. "Sehunnie juga,"

Sehun mengecup hidung mungil Lu Han lalu turun kebibir mungilnya. "Aku pergi dulu. Kau harus cepat menyusul jika sudah baikan." Sehun masuk kemobil diiringi senyuman Lu Han.

'_Aku tidak bisa berjanji, Sehun'_

Perlahan senyum Lu Han memudar.

**HunHan**

_**Setelah Kris, Lu Han juga menggugat SM**_

Mata Sehun membelalak, jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Oh, apakah ini mimpi?

Sehun segera meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan disamping Laptop nya.

_Lu Han_

Satu-satunya nama yang terus terngiang di pikirannya. "Lu," Ucapnya setelah sambungannya terhubung.

"_Maafkan aku,_" Suara Lu Han terdengan serak. Apakah Luhannya menangis.

"Apakah itu benar?"

"_Maafkan aku, Sehun._"

Jantung Sehun terpacu lebih cepat, napasnya memburu. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa, Lu?"

"_Aku tidak kuat lagi, Hunnie._" Terdengar oleh Sehun jika Lu Han sedang terisak. Ia juga ingin menagis. Tapi, bukankah Lu Han akan lebih menangis jika ia juga ikut menangis.

"Tidak bisakah kau bertahan-"

"—Untukku,"

Lu Han masih terisak, tak kuasa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Lu Han ingin bertahan, tapi ia tak bisa. Orang tuanya juga membutuhkan dia. Meskipun sebenarnya orang tuanya akan mendukung apapun yang dilakukannya. Tapi, ini sudah menjadi keputusannya. _"Kau masih bisa menemuiku, Hunnie."_

"_Aku juga akan sering menemuimu ke Seoul,"_

"…"

"_Kita juga masih bisa melakukan video call, pesan suara, telepon, dan bertukar pesan, kan."_

Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Lu Han menahan isakannya kali ini. Ia tak mau Sehunnie-nya bersedih disana. Meskipun saat ini ia tahu pasti Sehun sudah sangat sedih.

"_Xiao Lu…_"

"—apa aku juga harus keluar. Aku tak bisa,"

"_Tidak, sayang. Kau bisa. Kau harus memikirkan keadaan fans EXO. Juga dengan para member yang lain. Kita masih akan sering bertemu, aku berjanji."_

"Baiklah, kau memang harus begitu Lu. Kau harus menghubungiku setiap saat. Aku juga akan melakukannya. Aku juga akan mengunjungi mu saat _free_. Aku mencintaimu."

Luhan terikik, _"Aku juga, aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu."_

END


End file.
